It Was Bound to Happen
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: The young housekeeper and slightly older butler, have been tiptoeing around each other for three years. Then something she does, makes his control fall away.
1. Chapter 1

_And i started a new story, ugh. i'm not sure if i am going to keep going with this. Maybe.  
__A big thanks to Mona. Because she told me it was worth reading and that is a fantastic vote of confidence for me!_

* * *

_Okay so Elsie has been at Downton for three years and is like thirty. And she and Charles have been drawn to each other for a while. So that is that. Enjoy!_

* * *

She paused outside his open door. He sat behind his desk with his head leaning back and his eyes closed. She quietly crept into the room closing the door behind her. She walked behind his chair and put her hands gently in his shoulders. He jumped in surprise then looked up at her as she gently massaged his broad shoulders that seemed to be carrying the weight if the world.

He sighed as he relaxed under her gentle but firm ministrations. She worked out the knots in his shoulder and then started to gentle massage his scalp. He let out a small moan and let his head fall heavily on her breasts. She smiled and her hands worked though his hair. He slowly reached up and caught her hand and gently guided her around to stand in front of him, between his knees. She looked into his dark eyes that had clouded over with desire and lust.

He kissed her hand gently all while looking into her brilliant blue eyes. She captivated him, he had tried to resist because it was against all he stood for. He prided himself on being a man of honor and integrity. But here he was, with this enticing Celtic siren in front of him, his feelings threatening to swallow him up.

He stood up and she shrunk away from him slightly. He paused for a minute and then ever so slowly he cupped her cheek with his right hand. She leant into his warm touch. The feeling of his palm against her flushed skin sent a rush of warmth straight to her core. She watched him with curiosity. He wasn't like this, not normally. Usually he needed to be coaxed and treated like a fragile baby bird. But as he looked at her with an intensity she had never seen before. And that was when she knew something had changed, and before she had time to figure out what it was that had changed, he kissed her passionately. She gasped and as she did he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She responded quickly with just as much fervor. His hands grabbed at her behind, pulling her as close as possible. He nibbled on her lips and she let a single low moan escape. She wove her fingers through his hair as his lips traveled down her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening; she had never even dared to dream that he would take the lead like this. She felt her control slipping, and before she knew it his lips were on his again. Kissing her with an unbridled passion that engulfed them both in a flame of desire, they soon ran out of breath. He pulled his lips away from hers only to rest his forehead against Elsie's.

She looked into his big brown eyes, and she knew that tonight was the night that she would remember for the rest of her life. Her nerves were standing on end and her heart was on her sleeve. She didn't know if she could take rejection after that, she doubted she had the strength to.

As he studied her blue eyes carefully, he could see the slight fear, almost covered by her desire. He knew then that she had never known a man. She was ready to give him a very special gift and oh, how he wanted to steal it away. He wanted to do this, and this time, propriety be damned, he would act on impulse. He was giving in to his basic needs as a male.

"Tonight," he rasped with a voice thick with desire. "Tonight meet me in York bedroom after everyone has gone up."

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded her head slowly. He then kissed her one last time before taking a step back. She checked her appearance in the looking glass and straightened herself out, and then left as quietly as she had come.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_  
_Much love- _  
_Samantha_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! i know this is fairly quick, but this story is in shorter increments and therefore quicker to write! THnak you for all the feed back and this one is not 'm' yet, this is Elsie's back story. So yeah!_

* * *

_the next installment will be Charles's back story!_

* * *

Elsie had gone up with the rest of the servants for bed. She took her time, methodically stripping out of her corset her shift and then standing naked in front of the mirror. She surveyed herself. She turned to look at herself from each angle. Her breasts were firm; her legs were toned from years of climbing steps in various houses she had worked at. Her hair fell in long mahogany curls over her shoulders and down her back. She studied her face, she was not a vain woman by any means, but she knew she was not the ugliest woman to grace this house either. Her eyes were starting to get lines around them, but her skin was still firm and she felt Mr. Carson could do much worse than she. Although she only had a little idea of what tonight would hold. Her mother had equated this to the animals, and that her _husband _would show her. Problem was, this man, the man she had chosen for this, was not her husband, they weren't even betrothed. This is what haunted Elsie's mind. Was she ready for the eternal damnation that her mother and the preacher had warned her about? Was she ready for this? She wasn't exactly sure, but she would find out tonight. She donned her best nightgown and dressing gown, blew out all her candles, except the one she would carry and made her way to the York Room.

As she was padding down the forgotten hallway to the last room, she thought back to when she had first came. How this grand house had been so very exciting. She had come on as head housemaid, and he was already the butler. She had been greeted by a rather rude footman, taken to the housekeeper's room only to find it empty, and then she was escorted back down the hall to Mr. Carson's pantry. He had looked up rather shortly, but his eyes had softened when he saw her in tow. He had introduced himself, and oh that voice was enough to make her knees quake and her heart race. His hair had been slicked back like always, and his chocolate brown eyes had seemingly bored into her soul. She didn't fall in love right away, but she was attracted at first sight.

No, the love had come later. It had come her second year, when she had just been promoted to housekeeper. She had written to her mother about the, what she had thought to be, fantastic news. Her mother had written back, expressing her anger about Elsie's refusal of Joe, and how she was going to be past her prime and then no man would want her. Needless to say, Elsie had been shocked. She had gone outside to a solitary bench under a lone tree and buried her head into her hands and sobbed. She had heard his footsteps, and only cried that much harder. She was a wreck. Trying to pull herself together, he had sat beside her and put his right arm around her. Then he had proffered his handkerchief to her and they had sat in silence for a bit. She then told him of the contents of her mother's letter. He had shaken his head. He had even marveled out loud at her mother's stupidity, that any man that she would choose would be lucky. After those words had flown from his mouth, he had blushed apologized and retreated back into his shell. But she would never forget and that was when she found herself falling in love with the man that was Downton Abbey's Butler.

* * *

_Thank you SO much for reading! You all are fantastic! let me know what you think_  
_Much love-_  
_Samantha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all:) thank you guys so much for the feed back! _

_This is our dear Charlie's chapter!:) the next one will be the reason for the rating! _

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

Charles checked the locks as he made his way for the York Room. His nerves were standing on end and he had a determined spring in his step. Tonight was the night he could probably put to rest all the fantasies of the Scottish siren that had haunted his sleep since she had shown up for the position of head housemaid.

It hadn't been love at first sight, he didn't believe in that foolishness. But he had desired her. And when he had heard the lilt that accompanied we speech, well sometimes it had been hard to hide just how much it affected him. That, and whenever she looked at him to talk, she gazed so intently at him with her sapphire blue eyes. Sometimes he thought he might melt under the intensity.

He had fallen in love with her right after Lady Sybil had been born. He had caught her in the nursery singing a lullaby to the little lady. The look that had been on her face had been one of such love, and such gentleness that he had stood there until she caught him. He had then eased himself into the room and only then had he seen the tears in her eyes.

He had been startled. And when she saw the look of bewilderment and she had lowered her eyes to the now sleeping babe. When she looked back up she had explained in a whisper, that her sister had just had a stillborn little girl. She had cried silently. And he had collected her against her chest. He had soothed her sobs and she had smiled gratefully and thanked him after returning the 'wee one' to her crib.

He had comforted her right after her promotion to Housekeeper. Her daft mother and that bloody letter. He still got flustered when he thought about that.

But now as he knocked lightly on the door, he felt a few butterflies overwhelm his stomach. There he was a grown man, about to have a forbidden tryst with and unsullied woman.

But she wouldn't remain thy way for long. He was almost euphoric at the thought of being her first. _Her only_, if he had his way. And he thought he just might with this one. Alice had been a dark horse, but not Elsie. She was the best thing that had ever flitted into his life and certainly the most beautiful.

He went in and his breath caught as he saw her in her shift by the light of the fire. She looked like an angel. His angel._ Only his._

* * *

_thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!_

_much love- Samantha :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing! And special thanks to Mona who encouraged me with this one! I hope you all enjoy his 'm-ness';)_

* * *

They stood looking at each other silently. He took in her hair, which fell in ringlets halfway down her back. Almost the color of mahogany, they contrasted sharply with her alabaster skin, which looked to have freckles all over. His mouth went dry as he tried to find words, but he found that everything he wanted to say was quite inadequate.

She took him in, still in his livery, with his hair slicked back with the pomade she had felt on her fingers earlier. She ran her eyes up his tall form. She watched him walk towards her. Her breath caught in anticipation. He moved slowly and her senses were on high alert. She could smell his cologne. So very masculine. She closed her eyes briefly to stave off the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her at his closeness.

And she found that when she opened them again he was right in front of her. And when their eyes connected, he connected their lips. Charles pulled her close, and he could feel the heat of her body through his layers. Their tongues were not battling this time. They were in a waltz with each other and his was leading hers through this dance. His hands roamed and when they landed on her backside, he pulled her closer so she could feel what she did to him. Her hands went to his thick hair relishing the act of disheveling it.

Elsie let out a sharp gasp as she felt his desire against her. She still had no idea how to do this but as he pulled her back into a kiss, she knew he had too many clothes and layers on. She had an innate need to feel his skin and see his chest uncovered. So she pushed his jacket off. And he dropped his arms to comply. The vest and the shirt were of in short order and her gloried at the broad expanse that was his chest. Covered in a fine dusting of dark hair, that she was soon running her hands through.

He watched her as she made quick work with the buttons. And when she ran her hands over his chest, his had began to ever so slowly inch her nightgown up. She tensed when she realized what he was doing. He had looked at her with silent question and she had nodded imperceptibly. He pulled it over her head eagerly, and what he saw made his breath catch.

Her firm breasts were peaked with rose colored nipples that he longed to taste. Her stomach was flat from constant work. His eyes were drawn to the v of curls that hid his treasure for the night. He was in awe. He let out a low moan and turned her to take her to bed, but what he saw on her back made him shudder.

She felt his shudder and cursed her stupidity. _Always keep your back turned away Els, you daft girl! He'll never want you now!_ She lowered her head in shame, but did not cry. She would not, could not. She bent to retrieve her gown, but he stopped her with the tears in his eyes. He gently turned her around and sank to his knees. He kissed the longest scar, then proceeded to kiss them all. He never said a word, he figured she would tell him in her own time. But for now, he would cherish her all the same. He stood silently and guided her to lie back on the bed.

She watched, with that intent gaze, as he shucked his pants and underpants. She stared at him. 'How was that supposed to fit in her?' She frantically thought to herself. She watched as he moved to lay by her side and as he kissed her, the worries faded. His kisses made a trail down her neck, sucking lightly on her collar bone. He paused for a moment before honing in on her breast. She let out a moan as he sucked her nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. He let it go only to kiss his way to the other and do the same.

His kisses then traveled down her ribs, with little nips along the way. As he made it to the top of her curls, she lifted her head in obvious question, only to be answered with a roguish smile. Then all she felt was his mouth on her. Hot and insistent. His tongue delving in and she felt a coil deep in her belly wind itself tighter. He latched on to get bud of pleasure and she almost let out a scream, but at the last minute it turned into a moan.

He gave one last kiss to her down there and made his way, kissing and nipping the skin in a path, to her lips, and she pulled him down for a kiss. When they needed air he rested his forehead on hers with locked eyes. He posed the silent question, and she tentatively reached out to grab his manhood. He let out a deep moan and she almost pulled away. But she marveled at the smooth skin and the contrast of that to the hardness she felt. She felt rather than saw the finger he gently slid into her and she gasped at the sensation. He thrust it a couple time and then withdrew. She was ready. He took his manhood and positioned it at her entrance, pausing for permission and at her eager nod he thrust slowly into her. She gave a cry and he saw tears spring to her eyes. He kissed them away. He stayed there, until he felt her shift underneath him. He slowly pulled back and thrust back in and let out a moan. She let out a tiny moan as well and then he started a slow rhythm. The heat that encompassed him was so delicious he felt he might explode, but he needed for her to feel pleasure, so he held back. She slowly started rolling her hips to meet is thrusts and he sped up.

And suddenly lights exploded behind her eyes and she knows she gasped his name. And then she felt him pull away and a warm thick liquid was on the skin of her stomach, and she realized he may have just saved her from ruin and she wanted to cry from his generosity, his thoughtfulness. She looked down when she felt a cloth wipe at the mess and he had his handkerchief in his hand. He laid it on the table and then collected her in her arms and kissed her head. She rested her arm and head on his chest, her fingers absently drawing patterns until the exhaustion on the day, and night caught up with her. She slept then and he knew he would wake in time for them both to get ready for the next day.

They would need to talk about this. But right now she looked peaceful and he was tired and he drifted off with thoughts of this goddess dancing through his mind.

* * *

_Let me know what y'all think:) _

_much love- Samantha_


	5. Chapter 5

_hello all! Hope you guys enjoy this segment! Thank all of you for the encouragement! It is lovely to read!:)_

* * *

Elsie woke up slowly. She was pleasantly warm and she cuddled further into...her eyes shot open, and she saw what she was cuddling into. The warm mass of Charles' body. The previous nights events flashed before her eyes and she took in the room. She looked at the clock, willing her eyes to focus. 3:30 am it read. They needed to head back, the dream was fading with the coming daylight.

She traced patterns on his chest absentmindedly. She kissed his cheek and smoothed the errant curl back into place. His eye flustered open and he caught her hand, only to press a sleepy kiss to it. Then he pressed a kiss to forehead. They stared at each other for a minute and shared a glorious morning after kiss.

She had to get up before they did anymore, and she was already mentally noting that she would need to check this room. But as she swung her legs over the side he grabbed her by the waist and she knew the question before it came. She looked back into is soft concerned and questioning gaze.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child. That is certainly accurate for my mothers thought process. She had my da convinced I was evil. I was a bit more outgoing than my older sister, so naturally I got into more things than I should. And they would beat me. It got worse when they would both drink." She swallowed thickly, "But the worst scar, that came from when I came home for my sisters wedding after my first maid job. I was so happy, but mother was less than pleased. Joe had already asked me once. I had refused and gone off to work. My da, well mother had convinced him to tie me down. She just kept hitting me with the damned leather belt. I screamed and screamed, and finally my mind went black. My...my sister had come home. She had ran and gotten Henry. He had carried me to my grandparents house. I didn't come back to reality until the day of the wedding. That was three days after the beating. I haven't been alone with my parents since."

He watched the tears run down her cheeks, and he knew she was ashamed. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Suddenly a thought then struck him.

"Elsie, do you think what we did makes you evil or bad?" He asked gently.

He watched her nod and tears flooded her eyes once more. He cradled her to his chest as the sobs wracked her body. His beautiful and very capable, was actually a fragile person who had been broken, had been made to believe that she was bad.

He looked at the clock, 4:15. They needed to go. "Elsie, meet me back here tonight. We need to discuss some things. But please know, you are not bad. Or ruined by what we did."

She nodded and silently donned her nightgown and dressing gown. She quickly braided her hair and then with one final look to see he had his shirt and trousers on, she made her way up to the attics and sank into a bath.

This talk tonight would be the second hardest thing in her life. But as she got ready for the day, she knew it was worth it. _He was worth it._

* * *

_Let me know what you all think!_

_much love- Samantha :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello dears! _  
_So I decided to take a different route. Everyone always has Elsie as the strong independent one, but in this story she isn't and Charles is... so yeah. But anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reviewing also! It means so much to have your support!_

* * *

The day had been slow going. They had only seen each other at meals and then she could barely bring herself to look at him, afraid she would find something unbearable. His pity, his regret of what they did. Of him taking her to bed.

The evening had gone by fairly quick. Now she was standing in the room. Their room. Waiting. What was it that needed to be said?

-—-—-

He tried to hurry through his evening chores. He knew Elsie would be waiting for him. Today had been hard, especially leaving Elsie alone after her confession about her scars. He had wanted to get on a train and go beat her parents to death for most of the day.

He made his way to the York Room. He tapped lightly on the door and he entered at her soft come in.

He took in the sight of her, clad in only her shift. And all thoughts of talk went out of his brain. He went to her then and pulled her up and flush against him. She looked at him with slight surprise, but found herself oddly empowered by the look of desire in his brown eyes. Soon they were caught up in a lustful kiss. She pushed at his jacket and had him out of his shirt quickly. He started to gather the material of her shift in his hands lifting it over her head only breaking the kiss for a single moment. She pushed him onto the bed and he only then realized his pants had been shucked, as well as his undergarments.

She untied the ribbon that held her knickers up and let them fall. He let out a groan, and reached for her pulling her under him. He ran a finger through her folds to find her more than ready for him. He took a steady breath, kissed her and plunged into her warmth. She was surprised when she felt no pain. Only and exquisite stretching to accommodate him. He began to move, and as if they were a separate being, her hips moved to meet his, thrust for thrust. She let out a small moan and the chanted his name like a mantra. She felt the coil of desire tighten, only to burst seconds later. She came undone and held tightly to him because he was the only thing to anchor her to the earth.

As he felt her tightening rhythmically against him, he pulled out and let go with a deep moan of her name. He held himself over her and kissed her gently as he reached over to grab the kerchief that was in the bedside table. He wiped his seed from her belly like the night before and then settled beside her. He pulled her gently to his side until she had laid her head on his chest.

As they laid there in silence, he remembered that they had meant to chat tonight.

"Elsie, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Charles, I'm still quite awake." She responded quietly.

"Elsie, this, what we have done...it isn't bad, maybe bad in that we aren't married. But Elsie, this doesn't make you a bad or evil person. I don't think there has ever been a better person in my life than you. You are so special. And those scars, they make you even more beautiful..." He trailed off as she pulled away and sat up clutching the sheet to her body.

"Charles, please. You wouldn't understand. My scars are to remind me that I was a mistake, that I was an evil being. I know what I am. My parents reminded me enough. I grew up thinking that, if you didn't marry, you were to never know pleasures of the flesh, and now that I know them, have known them twice, I will forever be damned to hell." Tears ran down her cheeks as she hung her head in shame.

He sat up against the headboard and gathered her into his arms. "Elsie, the consummating love, well there is nothing wrong with it. Elsie, I love you, I love you for everything you have been through. You are so strong all the time, and I'm not sure a lesser woman could do what you do constantly. But you have to let people in. Let me in to that guarded heart of yours. Let me love you."

He tightened his hold as she sobbed harder into his chest.

"I don't know how! I don't know how to let you in, I don't know how to let myself love you. I want to, I do, but every time I let someone love me it has been all for naught. Heartbreak, well it was always bound to happen." She finished weakly.

"I promise you. I'll always be here. By your side. Teaching you how to love, teaching you that it is okay to not guard yourself all the time. Elsie, emotions, all of them are okay. You are allowed to be angry and hurt at your parents. But you need to let yourself be loved, you need to love yourself." He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I can't love myself. I don't know how..." She said quietly. She looked like a little girl. A little girl who had fallen and scraped her knee, but it would take more than a kiss to fix it, her. But Charles was determined to fix her. That's what you do for the people you love, you help put them back together.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! let me know your comments, concerns, just what you think!_  
_Much love-Samantha :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey all! sorry it has been awhile, but hopefully you all are still with me! Thank you all for the encouragement! you all are the best=)_

* * *

After her confession, she had cried herself to sleep on his chest. He stared down at her sleeping form an could see that even in sleep she wore a guarded expression. He tightened his hold on her thinking of how he could help her heal.

His heart had broken at her confession of not knowing how to love, anyone else or herself. The fact that her own mother had sent her to this point outraged him. How could a mother do that? His own mother had been the most caring and supportive woman he knew. The fact that she was gone still stung at times, and none more so knowing that Elsie's mother, the damnable woman she was, was still alive. He had always wondered why she never went home, but now it was perfectly clear to him why.

He knew he needed to court her. Woo her. But all he really wanted to do was dig out the ring that had been his mothers, and propose to her at that very moment. He could picture her in a white gown, walking down the aisle. He guessed he would meet her sister then. He would also have to meet her mother. It would take all his strength not to strangle the woman, or for that matter, Elsie's father. But, once he married her, she wouldn't have to live in fear any longer. He would ensure that no one laid a hand on his wife ever again.

The thought of her being his wife thrilled him. The thought of being able to wake up beside her watch her get ready every morning, was almost more than he could handle. He could picture the way she would look carrying their child. He smiled. She was the one person he could picture like that. He wanted that, but only with her. A little girl that looked like her. A little boy with her eyes and his hair. He could see them now at Christmas time, and Easter. Birthdays. He could see it all.

He would have to speak to Lord Grantham in the morning first thing. And he hoped for the best. But for now he had to content himself with the imaginings of the life he would have regardless of how that discussion went.

She awoke before he did. She looked at his face, remembering the look of utter devotion he had given yesterday after her emotional outburst. She felt a little embarrassed but, more than that she felt safe. For the first time in forever, she knew what it was like to not have to do it on her own. And what's more, she liked the feeling. She hoped he had meant what he said. She didn't know if she could handle him leaving.

But she didn't think he would. The thought warmed her soul. She could picture their lives together. In a cottage, with a cat. A black cat with a white nose and four white paws. She could imagine having a little girl with his eyes and her hair. But then she stopped at that. Her a mother? What if she turned into her mother? What if it was passed down? She couldn't do that to them.

She felt him stir and he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, love." He murmured, in a voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, my man" she said back.

His face lit up in a grin, and she thought that maybe, just maybe that with Charles by her side, she could be the mother she had always wanted.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Let know what you think=)_  
_Much love-_  
_Samantha_

_ps- the characters are not mine! they belong to fellowes_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey all! Thank you for the reviews and encouragement! You all are awesome! _

_This is a slight time jump, nothing major though:)_

* * *

They had fallen into bed with one another frequently. His attempts to woo her had been fairly successful. They had been 'courting' for three months, and he knew that it was time for him to propose. He had asked for an audience with Lord Grantham today. And he had backup plans, just in case. A nice little seaside inn that came with a cottage right out back of it for the owners.

He took a breath and stepped into the library. He cleared his throat and Lord Grantham looked up from whatever he was reading.

"Ah, Carson! What is this mystery you have to speak with me about?" The Lord asked curiously.

"Well, milord, I have found myself in quite the predicament. You see, I have fallen in love with a member of staff, and I wondered if I married her we could both stay on?"

Robert sat in silence going over who the butler could have fallen for. He was stunned but answered "Carson, you are an invaluable part of the running of this house. So yes you could stay. And as long as it doesn't effect her work she can stay, as long as she remains without children. Now when the time comes that you two want to endeavor to have a family, then you will be given a cottage, but she will have to retire."

Carson let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Very well, milord. I thank you."

As the butler turned to leave the Lord stopped him, " Carson, just out of sheer curiosity, who do we risk loosing?"

Carson turned to his employer, "Mrs. Hughes, if she accepts my proposal, milord."

Lord Grantham's eyes widened. Then he shook his head and waved Carson out. His butler and housekeeper in love. Would wonders ever cease?

-C&E-

They were in his pantry sipping on leftover wine. He stood and she looked up at him a he extended his hand and pulled her out of her seat into a slow swaying dance.

She giggled and said,"Charles! There's no music!"

He began humming to her and she sighed and rested her head against his chest. As his humming ended he pulled away slightly and stared at her with adoration.

"Charles?"

"Elsie, you are an amazing and beautiful woman. I'll never be entirely sure how you fell in love with the likes of me, but I do know I am happy. I love you. More than I ever loved Alice, or anyone else. You, Elsie, are the missing puzzle piece to my life." He got down on one knee and finished, " Elspeth Ann Hughes, please say that you will marry me, and make me the happiest lad in the world."

Her eyes had steadily filled with tears. And as he brought out the ring, a beautiful sapphire with diamonds flanking both sides, she found herself only able to nod her acceptance. After he slipped the ring on her finger she fell to her knees and kissed her man. He wrapped his arms around her and shed a tear of joy for the life they would now share.

"But, Charles, what about our jobs?"

"It has all been taken care of, love. You can stay on until we decide we are ready to have children. Then we will be granted a cottage close enough where I can walk to work in the morning. And you can have the cat you want. It will all be well."

"Well I guess I'll never have to leave."

He looked at her, his eyes full of questions.

"Charles, I don't think it would be best for us to have any wee bairns. I would not be a good mother, and what if I'm like my mother? I could never put a bairn through that!" She had started to cry.

"Elsie, don't you see that you are nothing like your mother? That you could never be like her? You my dear love, are too sweet and kind. Plus, you know what that feels like, so you could never do the same. You aren't her, Els." He reassured her.

"Promise?" She said in what he called her little girl voice.

"I swear, love." He smiled gently.

As her tears stopped, she kissed him. "When will we tell everyone? And when shall the wedding be? And you have to meet my sister and Henry and their babes! Oh no, I see what you are thinking Charles Edward Carson! There is no way I will subject you to her!"

"Els, I'd have to meet her anyway, might as well be then." He said quietly.

"I don't want her there! That is our happy day. She'll ruin it, and I don't want that. Let her ruin New Years or something. Just not our wedding." She pleaded fiercely.

"Okay, but your sister will likely tell her about it. But no matter. It's you I'm marrying, not her. We will think of something. As for when, I can speak to the vicar and have the banns read, is three weeks enough time for you to get a dress?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh Charles, you have made me happier than I ever dreamed I could be!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought! _

_Much love- Samantha :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I have been so wrapped up in Ella & that look i had left this un-posted! I hope you all like it!_

* * *

Three weeks had passed quickly. She had gotten a dress. A light cream color with a lace everywhere and a dropped waist. Her sister, Nora, had brought their grandmothers veil, a running tradition. It had been her grandmother's mother's veil before that. Only her mother hadn't worn it, which made it easier for Elsie to accept the veil as the final part of her outfit. Her sister and her brood had arrived yesterday.

Her family was at the Grantham Arms for the night, but she and her sister. were cuddled up in one of the rooms in the Abbey. Lady Grantham had insisted that she stay in a fancy room the night before he wedding.

"Well, look at my wee sister getting married. I never thought I'd see the day!" Nora joked.

"Neither did I, really. But I think I love him. I know I feel safe with him. He knows about mother and father." Elsie said shyly.

"Els, have you...well have you slept with the man? You can tell me, I won't be mad, and I won't say a thing. I promise." Nora looked at her sister kindly.

Elsie nodded, "He wouldn't know about mother and father if he hadn't seen the scars. You know, I couldn't pick the dress I wanted because the lace over the shoulders was too thin and showed my scars! The lady who helped me try them on just barley stifled her gasp. I was so ashamed Sis." Tears sprung to Elsie's eyes. "That's why I didn't want mother to know about the wedding, I don't want her here. She'll ruin everything, and I'm afraid Charles would hit father."

Nora chuckled, "You have my word that Henry and I didn't tell her. She was saying how she hadn't heard from you in a while, and asked if I had. I lied, said I imagined you were busy at the big house."

A knock sounded on the door and Nora got up to answer it. As the door swung open it revealed a young maid carrying a box. Nora took the box, thanked the maid with a smile and dashed back to the bed. She plopped the box on Elsie's lap.

"Open it Els! Open it!" Nora said, sounding too much like a little girl for her own good.

Elsie opened it and trembled. A lovely strand of pearls. The note nestled inside said:

See you tomorrow, I'll be the man at the front of the church. -CC

A tear slipped down her cheek as she put the box on the stand and snuggled into her sisters embrace.

"Sweet dreams Els, you deserve nothing but." Nora whispered into Elsie's hair.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Her sister was finishing the buttons on the back of her dress. It really was a stunning gown. All lace and a dropped waist. Long lace sleeves. It's hard to imagine what Els had paid for it, but Nora knew it was probably paid for with the money she got when their grandparents died. She sat Elsie on the vanity stool and started with her hair. Curls tumbled down onto her sisters shoulders as she took out the pins holing the curls in place. She braided the top and pined it so the curls were hanging just above the lace collar. She put the comb that held the veil in place and put her hands on Elsie's shoulder signal in her to look in the mirror. Elsie smiled up at her sister and thanked her. She put on the pearl necklace and put a sixpence in her shoe. She had everything she needed. And they were right on descended the staircase, where Lady Grantham and her brother in law were standing.

Henry smiled and led her to the carriage, along with her sister, and Lady Grantham.

The church was filled with people for the house, and village. Everyone wanting to see the fairytale for themselves. She was kissed on the cheek by her sister, and Lady Grantham took her hands and squeezed them. As they both took there places, the organ started the first strands of the wedding march.

Elsie took Henry's arm and as she glided down the aisle, she noticed her sisters pale face and panicked look. She look to Charles, who was looking at her and smiled. But soon her smile vanished when she got to the front of the church. There in the second pew stood her mother in father, and it took Elsie everything she had not to faint or run back down the aisle.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! sorry, but i think it needed a little angst. Let me know what you think!_

_Much love  
Samantha_


End file.
